The present invention generally relates to a system, method and computer instructions for recommending functionality to users of a system with one or more users. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and computer instructions for tracking and suggesting usage of functionality to users of a system with one or more users.
Systems that track usage and then suggest similar products or content to achieve marketing and sales goals are prevalent in numerous industries. In e-commerce applications, product recommendation systems that recommend products similar to a purchased product are common. In entertainment applications, content recommendation systems that recommend content similar to viewed content are common. Tracking usage and then making recommendations based on such usage may also be applied in connection with training users of complex systems.
When a new user is first exposed to a complex system, the user tends to rely upon basic functionalities to accomplish tasks. However, a user that is more experienced with the system may use more advanced functionalities in order to complete the same tasks in a more timely manner. Because many systems are quite complex, the amount of time necessary to bring a new user up to speed with the more senior users may be extensive. Time consuming training cuts the productivity of senior users, making training expensive, but the new users must catch up somehow. Thus, a system, method and computer instructions that reduce a new user's learning curve are highly desirable.
One example of a complex system is a Picture Arching and Communicating System (PACS) workstation used in a clinical care setting. The PACS workstation is used by a community of users that perform similar tasks. Unfortunately, the PACS workstation is somewhat intolerant of mistakes, which inhibits new users from experimenting with different functionalities. Thus, new PACS workstation users often develop a habit of using only basic functionalities to complete tasks.
Although many tasks may be completed using basic functionalities, the same tasks may often be completed in a more timely manner by utilizing advanced and/or streamlined functionalities. Failure to realize when advanced and/or streamlined functionalities are available may cause new PACS workstation users to spend more time on tasks than experienced PACS workstation users, creating a disparity in efficiency between the two types of users.
In order for the new PACS workstation users to catch up with the experienced users, one-on-one training and/or time consuming experimentation is often required, which are inefficient ways to bring new PACS workstation users up to speed. One way to decrease the disparity in efficiency between experienced PACS workstation users and new PACS workstation users is to incorporate customized training into the system itself. Therefore, a functionality recommendation system that diminishes the learning curve for new PACS workstation users and ensures that all new users receive training on the same functionalities is highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved functionality recommendation system, method and computer instructions.